


SWAG

by Bashynx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashynx/pseuds/Bashynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SWAG

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic I wrote for a friend almost two years ago.

He was making his way down the hall, passing his schoolmates looking for the one he wanted the most. They were all rushing to their classes, wanting to get to their classes as fast as possible. He didn’t mind them, they were not important.  
After a while, he found him by his locket, changing his books. He sneaked from behind and hissed him on the neck.  
“Scott, Scotty!” He said “Glad I found ya hun”  
“Hey Stiles, I was wondering when I’ll see you.” He gave him a hug and smiled with the sexiest smile Stiles ever seen.  
“I’ve got an idea, let’s fuck after school” “Yeah”


End file.
